Peter Parker (Earth-28242)
| Relatives = Venom (symbiote, deceased); May Reilly (aunt); Ben Parker (uncle, deceased); Mary Jane Parker (wife) | Universe = Earth-28242 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 167 lbs | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human mutate bitten by a Radioactive Spider | PlaceOfBirth = Queens, New York City, New York | Creators = Cullen Bunn; Iban Coello | First = Venomverse Vol 1 1 | Death = Venomverse Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The Peter Parker of Earth-28242's life mirrored that of his Earth-616 counterpart up until he expunged himself of the Venom symbiote. The symbiote bonded to disgraced reporter Eddie Brock, who became the vengeful supervillain Venom. Spider-Man and Venom clashed frequently and viciously, developing an intense mutual hatred towards each other; and although Peter managed to win each time he couldn't bring himself to kill Eddie. Instead, Spider-Man ultimately decided to put an end to their rivalry by reclaiming the Venom symbiote, with it being unknown what became of Eddie Brock afterwards. The Venomized Spider-Man was summoned by Venomized Doctor Strange to join a Resistance of Venoms, who were at war with the Poison Hive. When the Venom of Earth-616 was summoned, Spider-Man recognized him and protested his recruitment, reminded of how his own Eddie Brock had been a vengeful sociopath. Disregarding Venom-616's claim of having turned over a new leaf, Spider-Man attempted to pick a fight but was stopped by Agent Venom. Spider-Man's Spider-Sense warned him of Poison Hulk's attack immediately before it occurred, and he and Venom-616 managed to escape together. Despite their mutual animosity, they agreed to work together to survive; Spider-Man filling Eddie in on what little the Resistance knew about the Poisons. Attacked by a Poison Doctor Octopus and a pair of unbound Poisons, Spider-Man and Venom set aside their differences to fight their common enemy. Distracted by reminding Venom to not let the unbound Poisons touch him, Spider-Man was snared by one of Poison Doctor Octopus' tentacles and told Venom to save himself; but Venom refused and viciously attacked Poison Doctor Octopus to save him. While Peter caught his breath, the remaining unbound Poison impersonated his Aunt May and tricked him into touching it; consuming him and creating Poison Spider-Man, who immediately fought Venom. | Personality = Peter is similar to his Earth-616 counterpart in terms of personality; but is more serious, aggressive, and ruthless due to the influence of his symbiote, his hatred towards Eddie Brock, and the stress of fighting in the Poison War. When the Venom of Earth-616 arrived, Peter immediately attempted to pick a fight with him, and despite them being forced to work together was condescending and argumentative; though being forced to work together to fight Poison Doctor Octopus engendered a brief display of camaraderie. Even after he was consumed, Peter's will managed to resist long enough to prevent Poison Spider-Man from killing Spinneret, but was ultimately subsumed and extinguished. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616 combined with those of the Venom symbiote of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Spider-Man could manifest claws on his fingertips using the symbiote. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Assimilated by a Poison Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Claws Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Organic Webbing Category:Parker Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids